warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.iNebula
Hi, I've seen you've stumbled across me somehow. Before you chat with me, lemme tell you the rules of my talk page. ---- Re: If you'd like the file, you're more than welcome to it. That would explain things ten times better than I ever could. =P Just give me your email address. Or if you don't want to post it in public, you can shoot me a PM in chat. ( 16:07, 7/02/2017 ) minty You should've probably asked Jay if they want the image before reserving it. I've already left a message on their talk page asking if they wanted it, so, if they don't respond within like a week or so, I believe that's when you're allowed to claim it. I ask permission OKAY ~kittenclawsarecute Re: I mean the admins, okay? ~kittenclawsarecute Reply I'm taking it, thanks for notifying me Storm You sure can! Now, if you want the file to just remove the stripe layer, you're welcome to it. Alternatively, if you wish to redo it instead (it's a single image and not part of a set), I would be alright with that. Tbh I just kinda threw that one together one day and I won't be offended if someone would want to redo it to be solid instead of trying to tweak the stripes away. ( 04:20, 7/23/2017 ) Just redo it, so it's a solid dark gray cat (since that's what the alt is for). It's simple, and you aren't required to add anything that I had on her previous image. Just post it to the tweak page as redone instead of tweaked. If anyone objects, there is proof that I did give you permission and in fact offered it, instead of you asking. ( 04:35, 7/23/2017 ) Re: You've been working hard and for the good of the wiki, so you deserve the compliment. :) 16:59, July 31, 2017 (UTC) RE: Heronwing's kit image Of course you can tweak it. Do you want the file? 16:46 Sat Aug 5 I sent you the file, hope it helps! 16:20 Fri Aug 11 I am a horrible person I'm so sorry that I reserved Heronwing's kit image without checking if anyone else wanted it. Since you showed interested in it first, would you still like to tweak it? I have no problems removing my reservation for it. 18:40, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. :) I removed the reservation from my section. It's all yours! 23:01, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: I've answered that so many times recently lmao. Look below where it says "Enlarge book cover". Re:: Alright, don't feel bad anymore. But now I feel bad for Mistystat because she has a non-existent warrior and apprentices living with her. xD 00:24, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Nah, you're good. I've been sitting here for a few minutes wondering what exactly happened. I figured you hadn't been awake for very long; I've done the same thing myself on multiple occasions. I also deleted PCA's main page once because I was half-asleep. ( 14:47, 8/16/2017 ) will you make me a swiftpaw drawing? re: sent. it's just a 35-38 rate with a 1px hard edged brush, smudged to the barest minimum in the direction of the fur. 06:25, August 24, 2017 (UTC) re: Frostfur I apologize if I came across as ignorant or anything, and please don't feel bad! Everyone makes mistakes, it's no big deal! You're just doing your job so it's not an issue at all (First time really doing a reply so forgive me if I do something wrong here) -- 9:38, August 30, 2017 (UTC) re aadhej tysm!!!! :^0 Re You could do Onestar's Star. Sorry, so tired I didn't notice. Uhhhhh you could do Fringepaw. Black cat, uknown gender and eye color. Apprentice, kit of Nettelsplash and Mintfur. Boom *Inserts Harry Potter//Styles// meme here* Heyo, I just wanted to stop by and say your characts have really improved since you did your first image. I love the new shading techniques you use a lot and I like the colors and designs you use to create the characts. Keep up the good work! C o s m o s n e s s ��#team litten 06:49, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Awe wow! With lots of practice, people get better each time they do a charact, like you! And oh man, I love Pokémon. Especially Pikachu, Litten, and Greninja! C o s m o s n e s s ��#team litten 19:38, November 20, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I see that you are able to take charart requests. I was wondering if you could make me one. If you possibly could, for which I would be grateful, here is what I would like. StarClan cat, a mottled long-haired black-and-white tortoiseshell with blue eyes and shredded ears. If that is too much, just do a fox-colored long-haired StarClan cat with white ear tips, tail tip, and chest and paws and yellow eyes. If you cannot do a charart, I fully understand. Thank you for reading this! Storm-in-Rain (talk) 01:29, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Picture Thank you so much! I love the picture, it's perfect. You must be experienced in doing chararts because that was really fast. Again, thank you for the picture. Storm-in-Rain (talk) 02:25, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello, do you like Adventures In BayClan? If you do, they have a wiki now! If you want to contribute, here is the link: http://bayclan.wikia.com/wiki/Adventures_in_Bayclan_Wiki Moonstar365 (talk) 20:50, January 2, 2018 (UTC)Moonstar365 Charart Hi, I want you to do charart for one of my OCs. Here is the form. Rank: Apprentice Fur Length: Short-furred Description: A dark brown tabby she-cat with greenish blue eyes and one white paw, which is on her left-front paw, and a long, bushy tail. Pitbullsarethebest (talk) 00:16, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Re: I'd recommend trying to structure it somewhat like The Ultimate Guide's pages, kinda like this in that there are those blue headers separating the sections under the Chapter Summary section. ToA How are you liking Trials of Apollo so far? I feel like we haven't seen Grover in forever. He was barely in Heroes of Olympus, which made me sad. Now that he'll be a main character again in The Burning Maze...honestly couldn't up my hype factor any more than this. Grover, Apollo (I really like him, he's funny heh. Even if he is pretty arrogant) and Meg going on a quest in the Labyrinth is just what I need. Also, I'm really loving that it's back to first person point of views, giving me good PJO vibes. Heroes of Olympus was great (except for the last book which was anticlimactic imo) and this is even better. I can't wait to see them questing through the Labyrinth, and I really want to see how this all plays out. Makes me wonder if Apollo will even regain his immortality at the end-- or if he will prefer to even stay as a mortal. Maybe not the latter, but we shall see. Also, I hope Grover doesn't die. I have my suspicions, because Annabeth was crying at the end of The Ship of the Dead (Magnus Chase #3) and this takes place the June after The Dark Prophecy (which happens in the March after The Hidden Oracle). I hope not, but the timeline matches up and kind of makes sense. Of course, I love Grover (and his obsession with enchiladas) so I hope I am wrong. I'm also very much looking forward to Leo's reunions with Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel. The scene where he returned in Book One was hilarious. The movies are awful compared to the books. I love watching them just to laugh at them. Sea of Monsters is the worst movie imo, and even as stand alone movies they kind of suck. The Lightning Thief isn't as bad, but Sea of Monsters is honestly a nightmare come true. They should've played it the same way they did the Harry Potter movies: about 98% accuracy, and have the cast grow up as the years go on. Like, why not? Anyway, I'm rambling. But I'm really excited for The Burning Maze, and the rest of the arc in general. Sad to think this is the last Camp Half Blood centric series. I hope he doesn't, Riordan had better stay away from him. He is a pretty serious troll. He let us wait an entire year after dropping Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus. That was probably the worst cliffhanger any author could pull. A literal cliffhanger. I remember the wait for House of Hades was pure torture. I have a couple times, some of the headcanons are nice. My favorite will always be Percabeth, they are so cute together. Runner up is Caleo, they aren't as good, but still pretty cute. The movie script writers probably read the books, there are a lot of the books ideas in there. But clearly they decided to do it their own way, which is incredibly annoying for die hard book fans. The prophecy changing to 20 is somewhat bearable, due to the age of the cast, but that would have been the only change they made okay by me. Everything else they changed was just...awful. I especially dislike Sea of Monsters Annabeth. She is very annoying and the polar opposite of book Annabeth. I wonder why they didn't do it the HP way. If they'd done better, maybe they would have gotten more movies. But nope, they did it their own way, it sucked, and we won't get the satisfaction of seeing Titan's Curse, Battle of the Labyrinth, or The Last Olympian played on screen, which would have been cool to see with the original cast. I wouldn't have minded them finishing up the series if they were a bit more accurate, but nahhh. When The Lightning Thief movie was first announced, I was pretty excited to see the entire first series on screen. I was pretty excited to see certain scenes, such as the famous "You drool when you sleep" part, and when they found Luke in the coffin as Kronos (when BotL came around), but of course all the stuff I was looking forward to didn't even make it in. Yeah, I did know that. I like the diversity of Rick's characters. Yes, it is pretty cool. Leo is awesome. Despite the movies sucking, I want to see how the rest would play out. Kind of disappointed and relieved they ended it at Sea of Monsters. They traveled across the country when they were 12, though. And people can do that irl without adult chaperones if they're smart, so wouldn't have been impossible to depict in film imo. I want to see Luke become Kronos and all that, would be cool. But I doubt there will be any more. However it's still possible, and if they do a third one, the original cast will come back since they signed a contract for three movies. It might not come back, because they had low ratings. I wouldn't mind them doing a reboot at some point, and it being accurate to the books. @Rick Riordan where's my The Burning Maze cover/excerpt, we normally get it in December. It's mid-January, so wyd. Mudfur Hi Star! So I saw how you already designed Mudfur's mca, and while I was in the progress of designing mine, found in this link, http://vvcap.com/3y2WuVtJUFb, Snowed suggested I talk to you and plan something. I do not really know what we could come up with together, but I think it'd be quite fun to work togther :) Please get back to me when you can! 05:35, 1/17/2018 Re Yea sure! What's your email? C o s m o s n e s s ��#team litten 16:28, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Charart Request Hi, I'd like you to do my fursona. Rank: Leader Fur Length: Short-furred Description: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and black ears Extra: Try to resemble Cleopatra,so give eyeliner around the eyes. Also, texture. LapisLazuliOfficial (talk) 00:37, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: Should be sent! Why *sees that edit summary* *heart is ripped out and stomped on yet again thanks for the reminder >:( I feel that, big time. PJO (series 1 of Percy Jackson) is literally my favorite series of all time. Warriors comes after. But yes, both are amazing and quite frankly, I hope neither stop anytime soon. Charart Request Rank: Kit Fur Length: Long-furred Description: pale ginger tabby she-cat with golden stripes and hazel eyes Oops. Heh. Re: "Edits" on Qibli77's talk page Who is PC? Also, thank you for the information! - Qibli77 (talk) 00:30, March 12, 2018 (UTC) So how do I get to PC's talk page? - Qibli77 (talk) 11:14, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Profile Picture Hey! Sorry to bother you over something so minor, but the wiki won't let me change my profile picture. Idk if it's a glitch or something, and I was wondering if you know how to fix it? 21:45, March 17, 2018 (UTC) '' ''I have no way to post a photo, but it says this: "We're sorry, there was an error processing your request. Please try again later." I found that it's actually happening with the entire top box thingy, and it's not the size of the image that's the problem. 22:25, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Okay it finally let me do it. :P Thank you so much for answering back by the way. 02:05, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Why are you getting involved youngling? This isn't your fight, it's between the meanie and me >:( 02:59, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Boi Why are you siding with her? I thought we were friends. 03:04, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Congrats on win Congratulations, we've noticed you've done over 1k edits and we very much appreciate your contributions! If you want to use this award in your userspace, the code is . 04:21, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Poke pokeStealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 02:14, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: PR award No, I don't mind at all; feel free to use that picture :) 21:31 Tue Apr 3